totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
FINAŁ (Dni 69-70)
Total Drama Big Brother Lektor: Ostatnio w domu Wielkiego Brata finałowa czwórka uczestników wzięła udział w zadaniu, które było jedną wielką mieszanką wszystkich zadań z całego sezonu. W nagrodę następnego dnia odbył się dla nich specjalny festiwal, podczas którego wszyscy domownicy wyjątkowo dobrze się bawili i miło spędzili ze sobą czas. Na dodatek Vivian i Joey nareszcie pogodzili się z Angeliką, co jeszcze bardziej polepszyło atmosferę w domu. Tuż przed finałem odbyła się ostatnia eliminacja tego sezonu, podczas której Keira pożegnała się z marzeniami o wygranej. Została już tylko trójka uczestników oraz dwa ostatnie dni. Kto zdobędzie najwięcej waszych głosów i zostanie ogłoszony zwycięzcą? Żeby się tego dowiedzieć, oglądajcie Big Brothera! <intro> Dzień 69 10.39: Finałowa trójka jadła razem śniadanie. Vivian: 'Lol, już jutro finał… '''Joey: '''Tak… Czy kiedykolwiek pomyślałyście, że akurat nasza trójka będzie w finale? '''Angelika: '''Nie, ja nigdy nie sądziłam, że właśnie my będziemy finalistami. '''Vivian: '''Ja tak samo. To znaczy jak została nas tutaj czwórka, to pomyślałam o takiej możliwości, ale nie sądziłam, że tak się naprawdę stanie. '''Joey: '''Ja też. Ale to nie znaczy, że nie jestem zadowolony. Cieszę się, że właśnie z wami jestem w finale. ^^ '''Angelika: '''Ja się przede wszystkim cieszę, że udało mi się z wami pogodzić, bo w przeciwnym wypadku te dwa ostatnie dni byłby dosyć dziwne… '''Vivian: '''Racja, na pewno byłoby bardzo niezręcznie. '''Joey: '''Nie no, gdybyśmy do tej pory prowadzili ze sobą „wojnę”, to chyba mimo wszystko byśmy ją teraz zakończyli. '''Angelika: '''Nie wiem, może… '''Vivian: '''Po co się nad tym zastanawiać. Najważniejsze że udało nam się dostać do finału i na serio potrafimy żyć ze sobą w zgodzie. '''Joey: '''No tak, ważne, że rzeczywiście tworzymy szczęśliwą finałową trójkę. :D ''Kilkanaście minut później Angelika poszła do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Wielki Brat: '''Witaj. Jak się czujesz jako oficjalna finalistka? '''Angelika: '''Nadal trudno mi uwierzyć, że wytrwałam do samego końca. Oczywiście bardzo się cieszę, że udało mi się to osiągnąć mimo tego jak bardzo pozostali uczestnicy chcieli się mnie pozbyć. Teraz zostałam tu już tylko z Vivian i Joeyem, z którymi nie miałam zbyt dobrych relacji, ale w sumie nie narzekam, że to właśnie z nimi jestem w finale. ''Po kilku sekundach ciszy Angelika ponownie się odezwała. 'Angelika: '''Zadziwiające, że właśnie to powiedziałam, bo jeszcze kilka dni temu taki finał wydawał się dla mnie lekkim koszmarem… ''12.55: Vivian i Joey przebywali w salonie, gdzie przyglądali się ścianie ze zdjęciami wszystkich uczestników. 'Joey: '''Pamiętasz jeszcze początek, kiedy wszyscy byliśmy w grze? Ten pierwszy tydzień był zdecydowanie najdziwniejszy… '''Vivian: '''Dokładnie, lol… Pierwsze dni były dosyć szalone. '''Joey: '''Szczerze mówiąc współczuję Tomowi, że odpadł już po pierwszym tygodniu, bo nigdy nie doświadczył tutaj takich „spokojniejszych” dni, w których wszyscy byliśmy już przyzwyczajeni do życia w tym domu. '''Vivian: '''No w sumie… Ale zawsze ktoś musi być tą pierwszą ofiarą. I nie będę ukrywać, że dobrze się stało, że to on odpadł na początku. Chyba niezbyt dobrze się tutaj czuł… '''Joey: '''Cóż, to się mogło jeszcze zmienić, ale mimo wszystko wielkiej różnicy raczej by nie było. '''Vivian: '''Tak właściwie to niewiele osób zmieniło się w jakiś mocny sposób w ciągu całej edycji. '''Joey: '''Racja, ale to nie znaczy, że w ogóle nie było żadnych zmian. Wystarczy chociaż spojrzeć na Angelę, której charakter dosyć często się zmieniał. '''Vivian: '''Taa, jednego dnia się ze wszystkimi kłóciła, a następnego prawie z nikim nie rozmawiała… '''Joey: '''Brooke też trochę się zmieniła w ciągu tych kilku tygodni. Na początku próbowała być naszą „matką”, ale jak jej to nie wyszło, to zaczęła podrywać Rydera i oczywiście cały czas kłóciła się z Angeliką. '''Vivian: '''To też dobry przykład… Tak poza tym zastanawia mnie jak daleko zaszedłby Andrew, gdyby nie został wyeliminowany po tym jak zdobył najwięcej naszych głosów. '''Joey: '''Tak szczerze to wydaje mi się, że nie zostałby tu dłużej niż jakieś dwa tygodnie… '''Vivian: '''No, możliwe, że masz rację… Albo jeszcze co by było, gdyby tamta podwójna eliminacja Brooke i Angeli nie była fałszywa? '''Joey: '''Przede wszystkim finałowa trójka już byłaby inna. '''Vivian: '''I może Maddie nie odpadłaby tydzień później… '''Joey: '''Jest naprawdę sporo rzeczy, które mogły potoczyć się w inny sposób. '''Vivian: '''Dokładnie. Czasem fajnie jest tak sobie pomyśleć, co mogło wydarzyć się inaczej, nawet jeśli nie ma to zbyt dużego sensu… ''16.16: Joey postanowił pójść do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Joey: '''Ten dom zawsze był dla mnie duży, ale gdy są tu tylko trzy osoby, to wydaje się jeszcze większy… Teraz prawie wszędzie jest pusto, a na początku trudno było znaleźć jakiekolwiek ciche miejsce. W sumie fajnie, że tak wiele rzeczy potrafi się zmienić po eliminacjach, zwłaszcza gdy porównujemy sobie ostatnie tygodnie z tymi pierwszymi. Jestem pewny, że po zakończeniu programu będziemy mieli mnóstwo ciekawych wspomnień. ^^ ''W tym czasie Angelika i Vivian relaksowały się w ogrodzie. 'Angelika: '''To… jak się czujesz tuż przed finałem? '''Vivian: '''Sama nie wiem… Mam mieszane uczucia. Z jednej strony cieszę się, że to już koniec, ale z drugiej jeszcze chętnie bym tutaj została. '''Angelika: '''Ja się bardzo cieszę, że już jutro będziemy wolni. Te dziesięć tygodni to dla mnie wystarczająco dużo. '''Vivian: '''Nie dziwię ci się. Niektóre dni nie były dla ciebie zbyt dobre… '''Angelika: '''Dokładnie. Nie sądziłam, że w ogóle zwrócisz na to uwagę. '''Vivian: '''Trudno było nie zauważyć tego, jak się tutaj czasami izolowałaś. '''Angelika: '''Po prostu nie miałam ochoty na rozmowy z wami… To nie było izolowanie się. '''Vivian: '''Cóż, skoro tak uważasz… ''20.37: Wielki Brat przygotował dla finalistów uroczystą kolację z okazji zakończenia sezonu. Z tego powodu domownicy specjalnie wystroili się. 'Joey: '''Wow, to wszystko wygląda bardzo smakowicie… '''Angelika: '''To nasz ostatni wieczór w tym domu, więc powinien być jak najlepszy. '''Vivian: '''To już kolejny raz, kiedy się ze sobą zgadzamy, lol… ''Uczestnicy usiedli przy stole i zaczęli jeść drogie dania, które zostały dla nich przygotowane. W międzyczasie wznieśli również toast. 'Angelika: '''Jeszcze kilka dni temu nie pomyślałabym, że będziemy spędzać we trójkę czas w tak zaskakująco przyjemnej atmosferze. '''Joey: '''Czasami cuda się zdarzają. :D '''Vivian: '''Właśnie… Ja też nie sądziłam, że coś takiego jest możliwe patrząc na to jak często się kłóciłyśmy ze sobą. '''Angelika: '''Gdybyśmy nie zostali sami w tym domu, to pewnie nigdy nie doszłoby do tego „cudu”. '''Vivian: '''No raczej nie… '''Joey: '''Więc dobrze, że jednak zostaliśmy tą finałową trójką, bo dzięki temu udało nam się jakoś pogodzić. ^^ '''Angelika: '''No, przynajmniej tymczasowo… ''Vivian i Joey podejrzliwie spojrzeli się na Angelikę. 'Angelika: '''Co się tak patrzycie? Nie chcę psuć nam nastroju, ale chyba wszyscy zdajemy sobie sprawę z tego, że po programie raczej nie zostaniemy przyjaciółmi? '''Vivian: '''Najprawdopodobniej masz rację, ale póki co skupmy się na tych dwóch ostatnich dniach. '''Joey: '''Tak, dobry pomysł. Nawet jeśli nie będziemy utrzymywać ze sobą kontaktu, to i tak dzisiaj możemy dobrze spędzić czas. '''Angelika: '''Oczywiście, że możemy… ''Gdy finaliści skończyli już jeść kolację, postanowili jeszcze trochę posiedzieć razem przy stole. 'Joey: '''Jutro czeka nas stresujący dzień… '''Angelika: '''Ja chyba będę bardziej podekscytowana niż zestresowana. Zresztą i tak wiem, że nie mam żadnych szans na wygraną… '''Vivian: '''Czemu tak uważasz? Gdybyś była znienawidzona przez widzów, to już od dawna by cię tutaj nie było. '''Joey: '''Vivian ma rację. Według mnie cała nasza trójka ma raczej równe szanse. '''Angelika: '''Po prostu nie potrafię wyobrazić sobie, że to ja jestem zwyciężczynią po tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło w tym programie. '''Joey: '''Powinnaś nieco bardziej w siebie uwierzyć. Oczywiście chyba żadne z nas nie jest przekonane, że wygra, ale nie powinniśmy też twierdzić, że na pewno przegramy. '''Vivian: '''Nigdy nie można być zbyt pewnym siebie. Kilka wyeliminowanych osób już chyba coś wie na ten temat… '''Angelika: '''No w sumie… Ja nigdy nie byłam przekonana, że przetrwam jakąkolwiek eliminację, podczas gdy niektórzy odpadali po tym jak sądzili, że nic im nie grozi. '''Vivian: '''Dokładnie. To pewnie mimo wszystko nie ma jakiegoś wielkiego znaczenia przy głosowaniu widzów, ale nie ukrywam, że eliminacje zbyt pewnych siebie ludzi są dosyć fajne. '''Angelika: '''Cóż, niby tak, ale jednak nie ucieszyło mnie jak Ryder, Vicey i Cathi odpadli, a mieli być bezpieczni według wielu osób… Mam wrażenie, że z naszej trójki ja najczęściej byłam przygnębiona po eliminacjach. '''Joey: '''Tak, chyba trzeba się z tym zgodzić… Ale z drugiej strony jak nie byłaś przygnębiona, to zazwyczaj cieszyłaś się, jak odpadał ktoś, kogo nie lubisz. '''Angelika: '''Po prostu wychodzi na to, że akurat ja najbardziej to wszystko przeżywałam. '''Vivian: '''Lol, a zwłaszcza, że sama najczęściej byłaś nominowana. '''Angelika: '''Tak, to też na pewno miało duże znaczenie. I chyba sama muszę w końcu przyznać, że w ostateczności miałam na serio dużo szczęścia w nieszczęściu skoro tyle razy przetrwałam… '''Joey: '''Dobrze, że nareszcie to zauważyłaś… ''22.22: Niedługo po tym, jak uczestnicy rozeszli się po kolacji, Vivian poszła do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Vivian: '''Hej Wielki Bracie. ^^ '''Wielki Brat: '''Witaj Vivian. Ja minął ci ostatni pełny dzień w tym domu? '''Vivian: '''Dzisiejszy wieczór był bardzo fajny. Ta uroczysta kolacja to miłe pożegnanie się z tym programem. Szkoda, że jutro o tej porze już mnie tutaj nie będzie… Na pewno będę tęsknić za tym domem. Yolo… Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś tu jeszcze wrócę. Nawet na jeden dzień. A byłoby jeszcze lepiej, gdybym wróciła jako zwyciężczyni. <3 ''Chwilę później Vivian opuściła pokój zwierzeń i udała się do sypialni, gdzie znajdowali się Joey i Angelika. Tego dnia cała trójka poszła nieco wcześniej do spania po to, żeby podczas finału być całkowicie wypoczętym. Dzień 70 – Live Najpierw pojawia się widok na widownię. Następnie kamera obraca się w kierunku sceny, na którą wchodzi prowadząca. 'Heidi: '''Witajcie ponownie! Nareszcie nadszedł ten wyjątkowy dzień finału. W domu Wielkiego Brata zostali już tylko Angelika, Joey i Vivian. Ta trójka dzielnie walczy o wasze głosy i już niedługo dowiemy się, które z nich zostanie zwycięzcą tej edycji. Ale mimo wszystko nie zapominajmy też o naszych wyeliminowanych uczestnikach. Czas się z nimi ponownie przywitać! ''Kamera pokazała specjalne miejsca na widowni, gdzie siedzieli wszyscy wyeliminowani. 'Heidi: '''Tom, An, Maddie, Andrew, Vicey, Catherine, Ryder, Brooke, Allie, Jayden, Philip i Keira. Dwanaście osób opuściło już dom Wielkiego Brata. Oni niestety nie mogą już wygrać, ale komu dzisiaj kibicują? ''Wszyscy wyeliminowani zaczęli po kolei wymieniać swoich faworytów. 'Tom: '''Mam nadzieję, że wygra Vivian… '''An: '''Ja kibicuję Joeyowi. '''Maddie: '''Mnie chyba nie trzeba pytać? Oczywiście, że Vivian. '''Andrew: '''Angelika powinna wygrać. '''Vicey & Cath: '''Angela! <3 '''Ryder: '''Jedynie Angelika zasługuje na zwycięstwo z tej trójki. '''Brooke: '''Cóż, powiedzmy, że Joey jest dla mnie zwycięzcą… '''Allie: '''Vivian musi to wygrać! '''Jayden: '''Ja chyba będę najbardziej kibicować Joeyowi… '''Philip: '''Angelika, to chyba oczywiste, że jej kibicuję. :D '''Keira: '''Ja już od dawna mówiłam, że Vivian jest moją faworytką. ^^ ''Kamera ponownie pokazała na prowadzącą. 'Heidi: '''Jak widać zdania wyeliminowanych domowników są dosyć podzielone. Teraz ponownie skupmy się na naszych finalistach i zobaczmy, co robili podczas ostatniego dnia… ''10.12: Finałowa trójka już od dłuższego czasu nie spała. Wszyscy wyglądali na nieco zestresowanych. 'Vivian: '''Lol, to już dzisiaj… '''Joey: '''To na pewno będzie długi dzień… '''Angelika: '''Może i długi, ale na pewno też bardzo ciekawy! '''Joey: '''Od kiedy jesteś tak pozytywnie nastawiona? '''Angelika: '''Po prostu nie mogę się już doczekać wieczoru. '''Vivian: '''Ja w sumie też… Ale czekanie na ogłoszenie wyników z pewnością będzie męczarnią. '''Joey: '''Racja, siedzenie i czekanie w nieskończoność będzie chyba najbardziej stresujące… '''Angelika: '''Ja już tyle razy przechodziłam przez eliminacje, że finał raczej nie zrobi dla mnie wielkiej różnicy… '''Joey: '''Myślę, że chyba jednak poczujesz jakąś różnicę. '''Vivian: '''Ja na pewno będę się teraz najbardziej stresować. '''Joey: '''Ja tak samo. '''Angelika: '''No dobra, ja też może będę się nieco bardziej stresować… '''Joey: '''Okej, a zmieniając trochę temat, to jak się czujecie z tym, że dzisiaj po dziesięciu tygodniach nareszcie opuścimy ten dom i zobaczymy jakichś ludzi? '''Angelika: '''Tego chyba najbardziej nie mogę się doczekać. Stęskniłam się już za resztą świata. '''Vivian: '''Ja jestem w sumie jednocześnie podekscytowana i przerażona spotkaniem z ludźmi, którzy oglądali ten program. '''Joey: '''Raczej nie ma się czego obawiać… Nawet jeśli ktoś będzie miał jakieś złe opinie na nasz temat. '''Vivian: '''No niby racja… Mimo wszystko najważniejsza będzie dla mnie opinia moich przyjaciół. '''Angelika: '''Dla mnie tak samo. Muszę też przyznać, że ciekawi mnie trochę, co sądzą o nas niektórzy uczestnicy. Mam nadzieję, że Ryder nie ma mi za złe tego, że się z wami pogodziłam. '''Vivian: '''Mnie też to ciekawi. I podobnie jak ty mam nadzieję, że Maddie nie zaczęła mnie hejtować po tym pogodzeniu się. '''Joey: '''Nie przejmujcie się tym. Jeśli na serio są waszymi przyjaciółmi, to nie będą na was źli za to, że spróbowałyście żyć ze sobą w zgodzie przez ostatni tydzień. Poza tym myślę, że oni na waszym miejscu zrobiliby to samo. '''Vivian: '''Cóż, prawdopodobnie masz rację… ''15.56: Domownicy po raz ostatni zaczęli pakować swoje rzeczy. 'Angelika: '''Tym razem już nie będę musiała się znowu tutaj rozpakowywać po kilku godzinach… '''Joey: '''Tyle razy już musiałaś się pakować, że chyba zdążyłaś się do tego przyzwyczaić, co nie? '''Angelika: '''No, można by tak powiedzieć… '''Joey: '''Tak w ogóle musimy mieć pewność, że zabierzemy wszystkie nasze rzeczy. '''Vivian: '''Yolo, jeśli o czymś zapomnimy, to chyba nam to nie przepadnie? '''Joey: '''Nie no, najpewniej odzyskamy to, czego przez przypadek zapomnimy, ale chyba lepiej od razu zabrać wszystko ze sobą. '''Vivian: '''Racja, ale już pomyślałam, że według ciebie stracimy wszystko, co tutaj zostanie po finale. '''Joey: '''Spokojnie, nie miałem tego na myśli. ;) '''Vivian: '''To dobrze. ^^ ''Jakiś czas później Angelika, Joey i Vivian skończyli się pakować i postanowili przez chwilę odpocząć. 'Angelika: '''Ciekawe czy będzie jakaś specjalna pofinałowa impreza… '''Joey: '''W sumie powinniśmy później wszyscy razem uczcić jakoś zakończenie sezonu oraz samo zwycięstwo kogoś z naszej trójki. :D '''Vivian: '''Nawet jeśli między niektórymi osobami będzie napięta atmosfera? '''Angelika: '''Przecież nie muszą ze sobą rozmawiać i w ogóle zwracać na siebie uwagi. Ja na przykład ignorowałabym Brooke i Maddie, bo nie chcę psuć sobie przez nich nastroju. '''Vivian: '''Okej, jeśli unikniemy kłótni, które mogłyby wszystko zepsuć, to hipsterska impreza na zakończenie może być… '''Joey: '''Teraz chyba jeszcze bardziej nie mogę się doczekać wieczoru. ^^ ''19.35: Wielki Brat wezwał finałową trójkę do pokoju zwierzeń. '''Wielki Brat: Witajcie. To jest już niestety wasza ostatnia wizyta w pokoju zwierzeń. Joey: To trochę smutne, że to już oficjalnie ostatni raz… Vivian: No w sumie, lol… Angelika: Chyba nie powinno nas to dziwić, bo mimo wszystko zostały nam tutaj tylko jakieś… dwie godziny? Wielki Brat: Tak, już niedługo cała wasza trójka opuści ten dom. Czy jest coś, czego będzie wam brakować? Joey: Mi na pewno będzie brakować zadań! Niektóre były bardzo fajne i chętnie bym je powtórzył. :D Vivian: Ja najbardziej będę tęsknić za spędzaniem tutaj czasu z moimi nowymi przyjaciółmi. Angelika: A ja… nie wiem. Najbardziej brakuje mi kilku osób, które już zostały wyeliminowane, więc chyba też będę tęsknić za spędzaniem czasu z nimi. Wielki Brat: W porządku. Teraz jeszcze wszyscy macie jedną, ostatnią szansę na przekonanie widzów do tego, aby na was głosowali. Kto chce zacząć? Angelika: Ja chcę! Powinnam wygrać ten program, ponieważ przeszłam tutaj przez długą i bardzo trudną do przejścia drogę. Przez długi czas nie miałam w tym domu prawie żadnych sojuszników, a mimo tego znalazłam się w finale. No i nie zapominajmy, że byłam najczęściej nominowaną osobą! Dlatego powinniście głosować na mnie! Vivian: Yolo… Zasługuję na zwycięstwo, bo musiałam się naprawdę bardzo starać, aby zajść tak daleko. Ja również nie miałam łatwo nawet mimo tego, że mogłam liczyć na wsparcie moich przyjaciół. Poza tym wydaje mi się, że byłam też tutaj jedną z niewielu osób, które naprawdę grały w tę grę. I jak widać dobrze grałam, skoro znalazłam się w finale. Joey: Okej, to teraz ja. Chciałbym żebyście głosowali na mnie, bo od samego początku byłem sobą i nikogo nie udawałem. Zawsze dobrze się dogadywałem z większością domowników. Angela była w sumie jedyną osobą, z którą się pokłóciłem, a teraz i tak się pogodziliśmy i w ostateczności nie mam tu żadnych wrogów. A to również w pewien sposób zalicza się do osiągnięć. Wielki Brat: 'Cóż, Wielkiemu Bratu pozostaje już tylko życzyć całej waszej trójce powodzenia. Niech wygra najlepszy! '''Vivian: '''Dziękujemy. <3 '''Joey: '''Z pewnością będzie nam ciebie brakować! '''Angelika: '''Dokładnie. Do zobaczenia Wielki Bracie. <3 ''W tym momencie nagranie z tego dnia zakończyło się i reszta programu jest już w całości na żywo. 'Heidi: '''To już niestety był ostatni moment z życia uczestników, który obejrzeliśmy w tym sezonie. Teraz nadeszła już ta najważniejsza chwila ogłoszenia wyników. Na początek dowiemy się, kto zajął trzecie miejsce. Czas połączyć się z domem! ''Heidi odwróciła się do ekranu pokazującego salon. Finałowa trójka siedziała obok siebie i czekała na ogłoszenie wyników. Gdy światła w salonie przyciemniły się, prowadząca zaczęła przemawiać do uczestników. 'Heidi: '''Mieszkańcy domu Wielkiego Brata, mówi do was Heidi. ''Zestresowani uczestnicy pomachali. 'Heidi: '''Angelika… ''Zbliżenie na Angelikę. 'Heidi: '''Joey… ''Zbliżenie na Joeya. 'Heidi: '''Vivian… ''Zbliżenie na Vivian. '''Heidi: Od kilku dni widzowie głosowali na uczestnika, który powinien wygrać. Mogę już ogłosić, że mieszkaniec domu, który zdobył najmniej głosów i zajmuje trzecie miejsce, to… ... ... ... Heidi: 'Joey! Straciłeś swoje miejsce w domu Wielkiego Brata. Masz minutę na pożegnanie się z Angeliką i Vivian. ''Dziewczyny przytuliły Joeya na pożegnanie. 'Joey: '''Gratulacje! Jesteście finałową dwójką! '''Angelika: '''Chyba w to nie wierzę… '''Vivian: '''Lol, kto by pomyślał, że ta ostatnia walka rozegra się między nami… '''Wielki Brat: '''Joey, zająłeś trzecie miejsce. Musisz opuścić dom Wielkiego Brata. '''Joey: '''Powodzenia! Za moment ponownie się zobaczymy, ale tym razem już na zewnątrz. ^^ ''Joey wszedł po schodach na górę i zatrzymał się przy drzwiach, natomiast Vivian i Angelika obserwowały go będąc na dole. Następnie widok przeniósł się na drugą stronę, czyli na scenę. Zaczęło się odliczanie i po 10 sekundach drzwi się otworzyły. Joey wyszedł z domu i zatrzymał się przy Heidi, która stała nieco dalej. Prowadząca przywitała się z nim, a następnie razem poszli na drugi koniec sceny, gdzie znajdowały się dwa fotele, na których usiedli. 'Heidi: '''Powitajcie Joeya! '''Joey: '''Cześć wszystkim! ''Pomachał w stronę widowni. 'Joey: '''Już dawno nie widziałem tylu ludzi. :D '''Heidi: '''Tak, całe siedemdziesiąt dni. '''Joey: '''Nadal trudno mi uwierzyć, że wytrwałem do samego końca… '''Heidi: '''Nie tylko wytrwałeś do końca, ale też właśnie zająłeś trzecie miejsce. Jak się teraz czujesz? '''Joey: '''Wspaniale! Oczywiście szkoda, że nie udało mi się wygrać, ale mimo wszystko trzecie miejsce też jest dużym osiągnięciem. '''Heidi: '''Do twoich innych osiągnięć można również zaliczyć to, że w ciągu całej edycji byłeś tylko raz nominowany i to jedynie dlatego, że nie udało ci się wtedy wygrać immunitetu. '''Joey: '''Racja! W sumie jestem z siebie dumny. ^^ Cieszę się, że uczestnicy mnie lubili i nie chcieli mnie nominować. '''Heidi: '''Zawsze starałeś się, żeby mieć ze wszystkimi dobre relacje. Czy to była jakaś część twojej strategii? '''Joey: '''Muszę przyznać, że trochę tak, ale oprócz tego już po prostu mam taki charakter, więc nie musiałem udawać przyjaznej osoby. Poza tym chyba wszyscy wiemy, że dobre relacje z uczestnikami mogą uchronić cię przed ewentualną eliminacją. '''Heidi: '''Dokładnie. Ale mimo wszystko nie każdy był twoim przyjacielem. Przez ostatnie tygodnie przechodziłeś przez nieco burzliwą relację z Angeliką. Jak to z wami w ostateczności jest? '''Joey: '''Cóż… Na początku lubiliśmy się, potem zaczął się nasz mały konflikt z powodu braku zaufania, ale w tym ostatnim tygodniu udało nam się pogodzić i aktualnie znowu się lubimy. :D '''Heidi: '''To dobrze, że jednak udało wam się jakoś dogadać. A z kim zamierzasz teraz utrzymywać kontakt? '''Joey: '''Tak ogólnie to ze wszystkimi chciałbym od czasu do czasu pogadać, ale myślę, że największy kontakt będę utrzymywać z Vivian, Jaydenem, Keirą i Philipem. ^^ '''Heidi: '''Teraz w domu zostały już tylko Angelika i Vivian. Która z nich według ciebie powinna wygrać? '''Joey: '''Vivian! '''Heidi: '''W porządku. Dziękuję ci za rozmowę i gratuluję trzeciego miejsca. Na widowni czekają już na ciebie twoi bliscy, z którymi możesz się przywitać! '''Joey: '''Super! ''Joey poszedł w stronę widowni, natomiast Heidi wróciła na środek sceny. 'Heidi: '''Joey zajął trzecie miejsce i w domu zostały już tylko dwie osoby. Która z nich wygra? Angelika czy Vivian? Nadszedł czas, aby się tego dowiedzieć! ''Heidi odwróciła się do ekranu pokazującego salon. Angelika i Vivian siedziały obok siebie i z niecierpliwością czekały na ogłoszenie wyników. Gdy światła w salonie przyciemniły się, prowadząca zaczęła przemawiać do uczestniczek. 'Heidi: '''Mieszkańcy domu Wielkiego Brata, mówi do was Heidi. ''Dziewczyny uśmiechnęły się, a następnie złapały za ręce. 'Heidi: '''Angelika… ''Zbliżenie na Angelikę. 'Heidi: '''Vivian… ''Zbliżenie na Vivian. '''Heidi: Od kilku dni widzowie głosowali na uczestnika, który powinien wygrać. Mogę już ogłosić, że mieszkaniec domu, który zdobył najwięcej głosów i wygrywa Total Drama Big Brother, to… ... ... ... ... ... 'Heidi: '''VIVIAN! Gratulacje, jesteś zwyciężczynią! '''Vivian: '''Omg! Lol! Yolo! '''Heidi: '''Angelika, zajęłaś drugie miejsce. Masz minutę na pożegnanie się z Vivian i opuszczenie domu. ''Angelika i Vivian wstały ze swoich miejsc i przytuliły się. 'Angelika: '''Brawo, udało ci się! '''Vivian: '''Tobie również należą się gratulacje! '''Angelika: '''Dzięki. :) '''Wielki Brat: '''Angelika, zajęłaś drugie miejsce. Musisz opuścić dom Wielkiego Brata. '''Angelika: '''Cóż, no to teraz masz cały dom dla siebie. Do zobaczenia po drugiej stronie! ''Angelika weszła po schodach na górę i zatrzymała się przy drzwiach, natomiast Vivian obserwowała ją będąc na dole. Następnie widok przeniósł się na drugą stronę, czyli na scenę. Zaczęło się odliczanie i po 10 sekundach drzwi się otworzyły. Angelika wyszła z domu i zatrzymała się przy Heidi, która stała nieco dalej. Prowadząca przywitała się z nią, a następnie razem poszły na drugi koniec sceny, gdzie usiadły na dwóch fotelach. 'Heidi: '''Powitajcie Angelikę! ''Angelika pomachała do publiczności. 'Heidi: '''Jak się czujesz? '''Angelika: '''Chyba nadal jestem w szoku. Serio… '''Heidi: '''Czemu? Ani trochę nie spodziewałaś się, że zajmiesz drugie miejsce? '''Angelika: '''Nie. Nie spodziewałam się. Nigdy nie wierzyłam, że będę w finale, a nawet jak już się tam znalazłam, to i tak nadal nie sądziłam, że będę wyżej niż na trzecim miejscu. '''Heidi: '''A jednak udało ci się. Prawie wygrałaś cały program. '''Angelika: '''Jak tylko pomyślę o tym, że naprawdę prawie wygrałam… To jest niesamowite! <3 '''Heidi: '''Czyli w ostateczności jesteś zadowolona? '''Angelika: '''No jasne! Jak mogłabym nie być zadowolona? Myślę, że nie tylko dla mnie jest to wielkie zaskoczenie, ale też dla uczestników i widzów. '''Heidi: '''Cóż, chyba rzeczywiście niewiele osób sądziło, że tak daleko zajdziesz. Porozmawiajmy teraz o twoich relacjach z niektórymi mieszkańcami domu. Byłaś zdecydowanie najbardziej konfliktową osobą i często byłaś zamieszana w różne kłótnie. Czy robiłaś to celowo, żeby być w centrum uwagi? '''Angelika: '''Nie, po prostu mam taki charakter. I naprawdę ostatnie, co bym robiła, to celowe wywoływanie kłótni, bo już bez tego mam ich wystarczająco dużo. '''Heidi: '''Myślisz, że uda ci się pogodzić z niektórymi osobami tak jak z Vivian i Joeyem? '''Angelika: '''Szczerze? Nie. Po finale już pewnie nie będziemy mieli ze sobą żadnego kontaktu, więc nawet nie ma sensu próbować. '''Heidi: '''A gdyby jednak ta druga osoba spróbowałaby się z tobą dogadać? '''Angelika: '''No nie wiem… Nawet jeśli doszłoby do takiej sytuacji, to i tak skończyłoby się na samym pogodzeniu. Przyjaciółmi na pewno nie zostaniemy. '''Heidi: '''Okej, skoro już wspominasz o przyjaciołach, to porozmawiajmy teraz o nich. Z kim będziesz utrzymywać kontakt? '''Angelika: '''Na pewno z Ryderem, Philipem, Vicey i Catherine. '''Heidi: '''A co będzie z pozostałymi finalistami? '''Angelika: '''Cóż… Z Joeyem może od czasu do czasu pogadam, ale co do Vivian, to prawdopodobnie nasz kontakt się urwie. '''Heidi: '''W porządku, dziękuję ci za rozmowę. Z pewnością byłaś najbardziej kontrowersyjną uczestniczką tego sezonu. Może i nie wygrałaś, ale na pewno będziesz zapamiętana! '''Angelika: '''Serio? Cieszy mnie to. <3 '''Heidi: '''Na widowni czekają już na ciebie twoi bliscy, z którymi możesz się przywitać! ''Angelika przesłała całusa do kamery i poszła w stronę widowni, natomiast Heidi wróciła na środek sceny. 'Heidi: '''I tak oto nadszedł ten moment! Zdecydowaliście, że Vivian powinna wygrać sto tysięcy dolarów. Myślę, że powinniśmy w końcu powitać naszą zwyciężczynię. Po raz ostatni w tym sezonie połączmy się z domem Wielkiego Brata! ''Heidi odwróciła się do ekranu pokazującego salon. Nadal zszokowana Vivian chodziła dookoła pomieszczenia nie wiedząc, co powinna ze sobą zrobić. 'Heidi: '''Vivian, gratulacje! '''Vivian: '''Dzięki! <3 '''Heidi: '''Wygrałaś Big Brothera i nadszedł już czas, żebyś opuściła dom. Zobaczymy się już za moment! '''Vivian: '''Yolo… ''Vivian wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów i zaczęła iść w stronę schodów. W międzyczasie w domu zaczęło świecić się mnóstwo kolorowych świateł. 'Wielki Brat: '''Vivian, jesteś zwyciężczynią! Niestety musisz już opuścić dom Wielkiego Brata. '''Vivian: '''Do zobaczenia Wielki Bracie! Będę za tobą tęsknić! ''Vivian weszła po schodach na górę i zatrzymała się przy drzwiach. Następnie widok przeniósł się na drugą stronę, czyli na scenę. Zaczęło się odliczanie i po 10 sekundach drzwi się otworzyły. Vivian wyszła z domu w towarzystwie fajerwerków i po chwili zatrzymała się przy Heidi, która stała nieco dalej. Prowadząca przywitała się z nią, a następnie razem poszły na drugi koniec sceny, gdzie usiadły na dwóch fotelach. 'Heidi: '''Powitajcie Vivian! '''Vivian: '''Lol, hej! <3 '''Heidi: '''Właśnie wygrałaś Big Brothera! Jak się czujesz jako świeża zwyciężczyni? '''Vivian: '''Nawet nie wiem jak wyrazić to, co teraz czuję. Po prostu jestem chyba w tym momencie najszczęśliwszą osobą na świecie! :D '''Heidi: '''Nie dziwi mnie to. Chyba właśnie tak powinien czuć się zwycięzca. '''Vivian: '''No, dokładnie! Ale na serio trudno mi uwierzyć, że to się właśnie wydarzyło. Czy to się stało naprawdę? '''Heidi: '''Tak, naprawdę wygrałaś! '''Vivian: '''Wow, super! <3 '''Heidi: '''Myślisz, że pomogła ci twoja strategia? Na początku sezonu założyłaś sojusz, który z czasem się rozwijał i wobec którego zawsze byłaś lojalna. '''Vivian: '''Tak, wydaje mi się, że założenie sojuszu było dobrym pomysłem, bo dzięki temu wiedzieliśmy, że możemy sobie w pełni zaufać. Zawsze trzymaliśmy się razem i to na serio mogło nam pomóc w tym, aby zajść jak najdalej w grze. Ja, Allie, Keira, Joey i Jayden wspólnie dotrwaliśmy prawie do końca. A gdyby nie pewien twist, to Maddie być może też by tak daleko zaszła… '''Heidi: '''Cóż, twisty czasem potrafią być okrutne. '''Vivian: '''Niestety tak… '''Heidi: '''Jak byś tak ogólnie oceniła cały swój pobyt w programie? '''Vivian: '''To było niesamowite doświadczenie. Cieszę się, że mogłam wziąć w tym udział, a moje zwycięstwo dodatkowo sprawiło, że już zawsze będę dobrze wspominać ten program. ^^ '''Heidi: '''A czy jest coś, czego żałujesz? '''Vivian: '''Skoro wygrałam, to raczej nie powinnam niczego żałować… I chyba na serio nie żałuję niczego, co zrobiłam w tym domu. '''Heidi: '''To dobrze. Często wspominałaś też o tym, że zdobyłaś tu kilku bardzo dobrych przyjaciół. Z kim zamierzasz utrzymywać kontakt? '''Vivian: '''Na pewno z Maddie, Allie, Keirą i Joeyem. Ta czwórka jest mi najbliższa. Z Jaydenem i Philipem też pewnie od czasu do czasu porozmawiam. A co do pozostałych, to zobaczymy. Najgorsze relacje miałam tylko z Ryderem i Angelą, ale z nią udało mi się jakoś pogodzić. '''Heidi: '''Więc chciałabyś utrzymać kontakt z Angeliką? '''Vivian: '''Nie wiem, czy nam się to uda… Przez długi czas na serio się nie lubiłyśmy i chyba wolałabym, żeby nasz kontakt się po prostu urwał niż żebyśmy miały się znowu pokłócić. '''Heidi: '''Okej, dziękuję ci za rozmowę i jeszcze raz gratuluję wygranej. Naprawdę zasłużyłaś na to! '''Vivian: '''Dzięki. <3 '''Heidi: '''Na widowni czekają już na ciebie twoi bliscy, z którymi możesz się przywitać! ''Szczęśliwa Vivian pomachała do kamery i poszła w stronę widowni. Heidi wróciła na środek sceny. 'Heidi: '''Niestety finał dobiegł już końca i za moment ta edycja przejdzie do historii. Dokładnie dziesięć tygodni temu do domu Wielkiego Brata wprowadziło się czternastu uczestników, a dzisiaj już ukoronowaliśmy zwycięzcę. Dziękuję każdemu, kto oglądał ten program. Zobaczymy się ponownie podczas drugiej edycji! A teraz na zakończenie powitajcie po raz ostatni Vivian oraz pozostałych mieszkańców domu! ''W tym momencie na scenę weszła Vivian razem z walizką z pieniędzmi, a chwilę później za nią weszli pozostali uczestnicy. Wszyscy zaczęli gratulować zwyciężczyni. W międzyczasie pojawiły się również fajerwerki oraz konfetti. Na zakończenie odcinka oraz całego sezonu pojawiły się jeszcze ujęcia pustego domu oraz napis „Wielki Brat powróci…” Kategoria:Total Drama Big Brother